Break my Mind (Five Nights at Freddy's song)
Break my mind è la canzone pubblicata su YouTube dallo Youtuber inglese DAGames il 26/Luglio/2015.Questa canzone rappresenta varie strofe cantate dai Nightmare Animatronics che parlano con il nostro personaggio.Ad'un certo punto nella canzone compare una strofa dov'è il bambino (il nostro personaggio) a fare una breve strofa dove infine chiede aiuto.Alla fine della canzone il bambino dice "They're Here" cioè "Lui è qui" e compare lo Jumpscare di Nightmare Fredbear,che uccide il bambino. Break my Mind Welcome little child to the darkest fears inside Come join the fun, take a journey through the night Watch the closet doors, or else the night consumes you more, Taking every piece of innocence that never sees the light Grab your only ammunition, your common sense and torch. The corridors are filled with fright, when somethings on the porch. How long will you last, through these memories of the past, Since without a light to shine the only soul that's left is yours Forced down to reckoning, Your dreams become the sickening, You thought you were alone, No they bite you to the bone, you shout! Break, break, break my mind, Break it till the tale unwinds, Force my thoughts through hell and back, Or leave me alone tonight! Break, break, break my heart, Break me till I fall apart, This can't be real, this can't be right, Now die inside the flames of your fright! You thought your safest place to breathe was right inside your room, But once the clock begins to chime your fate will lead to doom, Your looking left and right, through the doors you shut so tight, But as long as your way they open up to scare you soon Keep an eye on all your toys, 'cus some don't look the same, Your chance to act is short enough, to turn your mind insane. The plushtrap gets impatient, from the overwhelmed sensation, So be sure to watch him on the chair or time will surely drain Hey kid, why do you moan We can't help but notice that you're home alone, Your parents clearly trust you to be away without a phone call, That's not all, your flashlight is limited, That can't be helpful to keep you prohibited, Don't be scared, it's not like we care, Your nightmare is all that we wanted prepared. On the bed, just don't be mislead, Those toys were just meant to like you to be bled. The closet, whoops, I wouldn't run over, Cus foxy's inside, yet he seems out of order Oh and look, your know these guys, Chica and bonnie don't look so alive, The cupcake is torn, yet death was reborn, Can you survive till the crack of dawn Watch your back, take a turn to the left and the right, There's no end in sight, your darkest of nights, they burn you inside, begin night five. Watch your back check the halls for your chance to survive The shadows enraged, your minds getting phased, you life is no longer safe I am all alone, I'm surrounded by the fears Haunted with shackles now they sent me to tears I'm not allowed to cry, 'cus they told me I would die The proof was I'm the bite, now I can hardly hear Help me… Chorus WATCH YOUR BACK, TAKE A TURN TO THE LEFT, AND THE RIGHT! (Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide) WATCH YOUR BACK, TRY YOUR BEST TO SURVIVE THE NIGHT! (Nowhere to run, try and survive the night) Traduzione Benvenuto piccolo bambino nelle tue oscure paure,unisciti nel divertimento,fai un viaggio attraverso la notte. Controlla l'armadio,o la notte si consumerà,prendendo ogni pezzo di innocenza che non vede mai la luce. Prendi ciò che ti serve,come la torcia che spesso usi.I corridoi sono pieni di paura come quando qualcosa è sul portico.Ricordando il passato attraverso questi ricordi,dal momento che sei senza luce,l'unica anima a brillare è solo la tua. Costretto fino alla resa dei conti, i tuoi sogni diventano disturbanti, pensavi di essere solo, non ti mordo fino alle ossa.Griderai ! Distruggere,distruggere,distruggermi la mente distruggere finchè il racconto si snodi, forza i miei pensieri attraverso l'inferno e ritorno o lasciami in pace stanotte! Distruggere,distruggere,distruggermi il cuore, distruggermi finchè non cado a pezzi, Non può essere vero,non può essere giusto, Ora muori dentro le fiamme della tua paura. Tu,hai pensato che il posto piu' sicuro fosse la tua stanza, ma una volta che l'orologio inizia a suonare,il tuo destino ti porterà alla rovina, tu guarda a destra e sinistra,tra quelle porte cosi' strette, ma fino a quando non le aprirai e loro ti spaventeranno. Tieni d'occhio i tuoi giocattoli,non tutti hanno lo stesso aspetto, la tua possibilità di agire è breve abbastanza da renderti pazzo. Il Plushtrap si spazientisce,sopraffatto dalla sensazione, del fatto che tu sia sicuro di vederlo sulla sedia,o il tempo si esaurirà. Costretto fino alla resa dei conti, i tuoi sogni diventano disturbanti, pensavi di essere solo, non ti mordo fino alle ossa.Griderai ! Distruggere,distruggere,distruggermi la mente distruggere finchè il racconto si snodi, forza i miei pensieri attraverso l'inferno e ritorno o lasciami in pace stanotte! Distruggere,distruggere,distruggermi il cuore, distruggermi finchè non cado a pezzi, Non può essere vero,non può essere giusto, Ora muori dentro le fiamme della tua paura. Hey,ragazzino! Non lamentarti. Non possiamo fare a meno di notare che sei a casa da solo, i tuoi genitori si fidano di te mentre loro sono fuori,senza farti una telefonata, e non è tutto,la torcia è limitata,che non può essere utile per proteggerti. Niente paura,a noi non importa, i tuoi incubi sono tutto ciò che vogliamo siano pronti. Sul letto,non farti ingannare, Lo scopo di questi giocattoli è vederti dissanguato. L'Armadio,OOPS! Non volevo correrti incontro, Sembra sia stato Foxy che è FUORI USO. Oh,ma guarda,non li conosci ancora, Chica e Bonnie,non si fanno vedere, Il Cupcake se n'è andato,e la tua morte è rinata, Riuscirai a sopravvivere fino all'Alba. Guardati alle spalle,guarda a destra e a sinistra, Non ci sarà una fine,le tue notti oscure,ti bruceranno all'interno della Notte 5. Guardati alle spalle,guarda le stanze per provare a sopravvivere. Le Ombre Infuriate,la tua mente sta per essere sezionata,la tua vita non è piu' SICURA. (Bambino) Sono tutto solo,circondato dalle mie paure Inseguito ed'intrappolato da catene,che mi portano alla disperazione. Non mi è permesso piangere,mi hanno detto che morirò. Oh No...Loro sono qui. Aiutami. Distruggere,distruggere,distruggermi la mente distruggere finchè il racconto si snodi, forza i miei pensieri attraverso l'inferno e ritorno o lasciami in pace stanotte! Distruggere,distruggere,distruggermi il cuore, distruggermi finchè non cado a pezzi, Non può essere vero,non può essere giusto, Ora muori dentro le fiamme della tua paura. Guardati alle spalle,guarda a destra e a sinistra! (Nessun posto per scappare,nessun posto per nascondersi) Guardati alle spalle,fai il possibile per sopravvivere la Notte! (Nessun posto per scappare,prova a sopravvivere alla notte). (Bambino) Loro sono qui ! (Jumpscare di Nightmare Fredbear). Video Break my Mind (Video) Categoria:Cattivi dei videogiochi Categoria:Cattivi di Five Nights at Freddy's Categoria:Canzoni dei Cattivi